


Mistletoe

by lonercat



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mistletoe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's mainly nozoren but i think i strayed sorry, lots of omakes, minor soumori, surprise ken-kun at the end, well my attempt at fluff mixed with humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonercat/pseuds/lonercat
Summary: Nozomu and Ren accidentally found themselves under a mistletoe.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> i NEEDED to write nozoren. I love them both.

Ren and Morihito were in the common room, taking things out from a big box in the middle of the centre table. It’s Christmas and per tradition, the SOARA boys celebrated it accordingly, decorating the room in the most appropriate way possible. Soushi had already finished setting up the tree and was preventing Nozomu from messing it up by placing heavy decorations on it.

“Here’s another box!” Sora said cheerfully, entering the room. “Kou-kun gave them to me since he bought too many, isn’t he so kind?!”

“Yes he is,” Soushi said, taking the box from Sora since he looked troubled while holding it. “Such a contrast for you, leader.”

“Soushi-kun, it’s Christmas. So, please.”

Soushi only chuckled.

There were many Christmas bulbs, a wreath, some lights, tinsel and even figurines. One by one the decorations were taken out of the box and placed carefully in their shared space. There was one single item left though.

“A mistletoe.” Morihito put his hand under his chin in thought. “Why?”

“I don’t really know,” Sora responded, holding the artificial plant high enough and close to his eyes, “But it’s pretty. Very Christmas-like. Where should we put it?”

“Preferably not in high places,” Ren commented.

“Why is that?” Nozomu had gotten close enough to put his arm around Sora, observing the mistletoe as well.

“Well, in some countries, it is custom to place it in high places so whenever two people are under a mistletoe they’re expected to…” Morihito adjusted his glasses, “kiss.”

“How romantic,” Sora murmured with a tinge of jealousy. “What a nice tradition for all those who actually have a person to kiss in Christmas.”

“Sora-senpai!” Ren interjected, “that was too fast! Also, you look too deadpan!”

“So nice for cute couples that spend their Christmas together, that can actually have a lover…”

“Yes, and I would like to point out,” Soushi started, playful tone in his voice, “that both you and Sora were technically under the mistletoe a few seconds ago.”

“Sora.” Nozomu spoke with a serious tone, “you’re my person under the mistletoe this Christmas!”

“Ah!” Sora jumped, a little afraid, “that doesn’t count! We were only looking at it! Come back to reality Nozomuuuu!”

It was too late, Nozomu was already grabbing Sora’s arms, holding him in place to prevent him from escaping. The younger boy slowly closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against the top of Sora’s head.

“This is too unfair! I’m your senpai!” Sora put his hand on his head, the place Nozomu had just kissed, and glared at the bassist, irritated.

“Yeah, but Sora’s still Sora!” Nozomu responded playfully, even trying to ruffle his hair.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sora growled while Soushi contained his laughter and Morihito looked at Sora sympathetically.

“In any case,” Ren interrupted the moment, “we should be thankful to Kouki-san and use all of the decorations he gave us. It’s fine if we place the mistletoe in a spot where two people can’t meet.”

Ren took the mistletoe from Sora, and promptly placed it on top of a flower arrangement that was on the dining table. “See? Like this.”

“Good thinking,” Soushi said.

“Ren is so thoughtful,” Sora’s eyes sparkled.

“Yay! Ren the problem-solver!” Nozomu pounced on Ren, engulfing him in a hug.

“Now, now,” Morihito spoke, calming everyone, “let’s finish this up and decide what to do for dinner, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ren.”

“What is it, Nozomu?”

“The mistletoe disappeared.”

“Eh?”

The two youngest members of SOARA were in the living room spending a casual free afternoon under the kotatsu in front of the TV. Nozomu had gotten up to the kitchen for a glass of water, passing across the dining table and noticed that the artificial plant was missing.

Ren got up as well and looked in the direction of the dining table, confirming Nozomu’s words.

“Did it fall somewhere near, maybe?”

Nozomu shrugged and looked under the table. “Nothing here.”

Ren also carefully searched in between the chairs, to no avail as well. Determined to find it, the two paced around the common room area searching for the mistletoe, since it had been the perfect complement for the flower arrangement. It even looked lonely, so it was like a “Saving Christmas” mission. (or that’s what Nozomu proposed, and Ren had no other choice but to play along.)

They did search under every nook and cranny of the common room, but their effort was fruitless.

“Maybe one of the senpai took it to their room,” Ren suggested, walking towards Nozomu who was near the door of the room.

The younger boy put his hand under his chin in thought, looking up. “Yeah, we should ask them later if-”

Nozomu suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

“I found it.”

“Really?”

Nozomu pointed a finger to the ceiling. Well, more accurately to the door frame, and Ren followed it with his eyes.

There was the mistletoe, simply hanging from the door frame, stunningly decorating the empty space. Ren sighed in relief, it was not missing, it was just placed elsewhere. They’d just have to take it down and put it on top of the flower arrangement, its designed place.

“Thank goodness.” Ren was about to walk over the dining room and take a chair so they could reach the mistletoe. But Nozomu stopped him.

Seeing his hand being captured by Nozomu’s own firm one, Ren gave him a puzzled look.

“What’s wrong, Nozomu?”

“Well, you know,” Nozomu started, idling, “we’re under the mistletoe.”

“That’s… true,” Ren vaguely answered.

He clearly knew where this was going. Nozomu’s sparkly gaze on him told him everything. The thing is, they were alone in the house. There’s absolutely no need to follow the tradition, and Ren was about to point it out, but he just couldn’t. Nozomu has always been friendly and uses about every single excuse he has to show affection. That’s one of his endearing parts and Ren appreciates it. Ren has always been the primary target of his bright energy, always being on the receiving end of Nozomu’s hug attacks.

Then why was Ren’s cheeks growing hotter by the second he stood under the mistletoe with his best friend?

_It’s just a kiss._

_He’s already done this to Sora-senpai. We’re the same height so it’s likely that Nozomu will just kiss the top of my head._

_Just another kiss._

_There’s not a single spot on my cheeks, forehead, nose and chin that hasn’t been kissed by Nozomu already. Always after a live, concert or event ends, Nozomu would be the first to jump where I am and hug me, and he’d often kiss my cheek in excitement._

_This is nothing new for us._

Maybe it was because all of the romantic Christmas-like connotations about kissing under a mistletoe that was making his heart race way more than it should whenever he’s near Nozomu.

Ren decided to ignore all that.

He took a deep breath and took a step closer to Nozomu, so he was right in front of the bassist. Ren looked at him, expecting a little ‘yay!’, a jump and a hug with all of Nozomu’s weight over him and preparing to receive him, Ren placed his hands by each side of Nozomu’s hips and closed his eyes.

But the overwhelming, powered up hug never came.

For his surprise, Ren only heard a low hum and felt a hand under his chin, motioning him to raise his head a little more. He also sensed the other hand on his waist, pulling him close enough so their bodies touched.

Ren slowly opened his eyes and saw Nozomu’s smile. A tiny, pure smile getting close.

Then he felt lips pressed softly against his own.

The hand under his chin disappeared to travel down his waist and met the other one, pulling him impossibly closer to Nozomu’s body, wrapping him completely. It was the gentlest hug Nozomu has ever given to him, embracing Ren oh so delicately.

Nozomu silently asked Ren by gently nibbling at his bottom lip, to deepen their kiss. Caught in the moment, Ren parted his lips and stood in the tip of his toes, lifting his arms to reach Nozomu’s neck and give him a better access. For the first time Ren was the forceful one, cursing their height difference in his mind and pulling Nozomu down for more contact, for a deeper kiss, squeezing him tighter and letting all of the repressed feelings out.

Love.

They both loved each other.

It was so stupidly obvious in that moment.

It felt overwhelming, but not like their previous celebratory moments.

It was a different kind of overwhelming feeling, and they both loved every second of it.

Once they regained their breath, Nozomu put his forehead against Ren’s, securing his waist tightly, giving him a different kind of hug with a different meaning, and Ren accepting it by giving a full bright smile back to the bassist.

“Thank you, Ren.”

Nozomu’s voice creaked. Ren let out a little chuckle.

“What are you thanking me for, Nozomu?”

Nozomu pulled back his head to have proper eye contact with Ren. He didn’t resist too long, melting almost immediately at the sight of his red cheeks and bright smile.

“Ahh, I’m so happy!” Nozomu closed his eyes and pressed another little peck upon Ren’s lips. “Christmas miracles do exist!”

“I guess so,” Ren mumbled, looking up and silently thanking the mistletoe.

* * *

 

_Bonus 1: unexpected peeping._

Finishing the SOARA household groceries, Soushi and Morhito were at the main door of their building.

“There’s only Nozomu and Ren in the house right now, huh,” Soushi commented, “let’s have them help us take the groceries to our floor.”

“I already called each one but they’re not answering,” Morihito sighed. Ren probably forgot to turn on the sound on his phone, since he always muted it in class. And Nozomu’s was most likely out of battery since he played a lot of rhythm games on it.

“No choice then,” Soushi said, lifting more bags. Morhito promptly helped him, and they even had to take two trips as not to drop anything. Morihito seriously considered not letting Nozomu and Sora add whatever they wanted to the grocery list, since they were mostly junk food and energy drinks. And salt. Tons of different kinds of salt. But that was Soushi’s fault.

Once the bags were safely on the floor in front of their dorm, Morihito opened the door and definitely did not expect what he saw.

A few meters away, under the common room door frame, there were his two underclassmen merrily embracing each other.

“I think they need a little more time,” Soushi whispered, carefully closing the door again.

* * *

 

_Bonus 2: the culprit_

 “The mistletoe is still on the door frame, I see.”

Morihito gave Soushi his mug with tea, after the young man entered the room.

“They are still using it as an excuse to kiss, when they think nobody is looking,” Soushi sipped his tea.

“It hasn’t worked for you, so far,” Morihito teased. He knew full well that Soushi was the one who hanged it there, looking forward to use it as an excuse as well.

“You caught on too quickly, it’s not fun.” Soushi had a bitter smile on his face.

“You do know,” Morihito looked away, “that an excuse is not… _needed_ …”

Soushi chuckled, closing the distance between him and Morihito, “But it’s needed to make your heart race, probably.”

Morihito let out a hearty laugh. “You’re unexpectedly romantic.”

In their own little world, smiling and slowly reaching to each other, the upperclassmen didn’t notice Nozomu barging in the kitchen.

“Good morning! Mori-senpai! Sou-paisen!”

They both jerked back, Soushi clearing his throat and Morihito almost spilling his tea.

“Good morning Nozomu,” Morihito gently smiled at the bassist.

“Why are you up so early?” Soushi inquired. It was before nine in the morning and unless they had to travel or an event or something work related, Nozomu wouldn’t be up.

Soushi did ask, but he already knew the answer. It had to do with Nozomu firmly standing under the common room doorframe, and Ren was about to come upstairs from his early morning kendo practice.

 _He has “I want to give Ren a ‘welcome home’ kiss written all over his face._ Both upperclassmen thought at the same time.

“Ah, Soushi,” Morihito stood up, “let’s go to the balcony. Tea somehow tastes better with fresh morning air.”

“You’re right,” Soushi said. “Good luck, Nozomu. Ren is already finished by this time.”

“Thanks, Sou-senpai!” Nozomu responded earnestly, not paying attention to what that could possibly mean.                                                                                                

* * *

 

_Bonus 3: the confession_

 

“You know, I’ve been thinking about it,” Ren started, playing with the mug in his hands. They were alone again in the dorm nestled close to one another under the kotatsu, “why do we only kiss under the mistletoe?”

“Because the tradition, wasn’t it?” Nozomu answered promptly.

“But, must it be under the mistletoe?” Ren blushed, looking down in embarrassment, “Can’t it be in… a… different place?”

“You’re right…” Nozomu mumbled. “I never thought about it!”

 _That’s Nozomu for you,_ Ren thought. But it was partially his fault, since Nozomu always initiated their kisses and they would be only under the mistletoe. Ren wanted to kiss him. Ren could kiss him in that moment.

“Then, Nozomu,”

Nozomu looked at Ren, picking up on the warmth atmosphere around them. Ren’s blushed cheeks told him everything. The bassist nodded and lowered his head.

“Hi guys! I brought the mandarin oranges!”

They both turned around and saw their leader approaching them, with a basket full of mandarin oranges, expecting to get under the kotatsu as well.

“Am I interrupting something?” Sora spoke nervously.

“Ah, nothing, Sora-senpai!” Ren exclaimed, embarrassed to be almost caught. He moved away from Nozomu to make space for Sora, so the three of them could sit in front of the TV.

“If you say so…”

Sora accepted the silent invitation and sat between the two boys. They all peeled the mandarin oranges and ate them contently. It should be a peaceful moment if it weren’t for Nozomu moving impatiently on his seat.

“Nozomu, calm down,” Sora ordered, using his non-existant upperclassman authority on him.

“I just can’t! I just realised something!”

“What is it?”

“Ren! Ren! Can we tell Sora?! Please!!”

Ren’s face became redder as he understood completely what Nozomu meant. They hadn’t really talked about it, but both Nozomu and him realised they’d become a couple since that magical moment under the mistletoe. The words weren’t needed between them, but they were needed to explain it to their band-mates so they wouldn’t feel this down whenever they got caught in a romantic moment.

Starting with their leader was a good idea.

Ren let out a long breath.

“Sora-senpai,” he paused, nervous, “Nozomu and I, we… we… just… we just…”

“Ren and I started dating this month!”

An uncomfortable silence engulfed the three band-mates, until Sora reacted.

“WHAT?!”

“We promise we won’t let this affect our professional careers! Everything will just stay the same! We still love being part of SOARA and we’re fully compromised to-”

“Wait, wait Ren-kun?” Sora interrupted him, “breathe.”

After Ren calmed down, Sora offered them a comprehensive smile.

“It’s fine guys, I’m just a bit shocked.”

Nozomu laughed nervously, “Well, it’s obvious since Sora wouldn’t expect two of us dating all of the sudden-”

“It’s not that,” Sora explained, “I’m shocked that you two just started dating this month. I totally thought you and Ren were together since Mori, Sou and I graduated, or even before.”

“What?” it was Ren’s turn to be shocked.

“Well, you two have always been lovey-dovey with each other, so you just were waiting for the right time to tell? Or maybe it wasn’t needed since we all just sorta knew?”

Nozomu and Ren looked at Sora in disbelief.

“Ah, you know, it’s the same! Just like Sou and Mori are dating too and they just hadn’t found the right time to tell you guys but it’s so obvious that you just don’t mention it, right?”

Another uncomfortable silence.

“Sou-nii and… Mori-senpai?”

“Wait, you didn’t really notice?!” Sora was even more shocked.

“I guess I had a suspicion though,” Nozomu commented.

“Ahhh, my mistake. Let’s pretend the last bit of the conversation didn’t happen,” Sora tried to compose himself. “In any case, congratulations.”

Seeing the warm smile and the acceptance from their leader, they felt happiness.

“Thank you, Sora-senpai!”

“It’s nothing, Ren-kun,” Sora ruffled his hair.

“Sora!!!!” Nozomu hugged the leader.

“You’re heavy, Nozomu!”

It felt so good to share these moments with their trusted ones.

* * *

 

_Bonus 4: the teasing._

“My condolences, Sora.”

Soushi spoke in such an ominous tone, they all stopped and looked at him worriedly.

The whole band was in the living room, sharing ice cream. Morihito and Ren had a puzzled look.

“Ah, true,” Nozomu spoke up, “I’m so sorry, Sora.”

“eh? Sou-kun? Nozomu-kun? What’s this about?”

Soushi had a mock sad look on his face, while Nozomu kept teasing him.

“It’s so sad, you’re the only one of us that’s single this Christmas.”

Sora shot up from his seat, unable to hide his frustration once he realised his reality.

“IT’S TRUE!”

Ren gave Sora a sympathetic look, while Morihito spoke. “Soushi, Nozomu, don’t tease Sora for something like that.”

“No! Wait Mori!” Sora started, “This has given me motivation!”

The leader walked over the door, while the others followed him and at least Morihito and Ren were afraid about what he could have meant.

“I won’t lose,” Sora spoke, determined, “You’ll see.”

“We’ll see what?” Nozomu asked.

“I’ll get a girlfriend in no time!” Sora exclaimed, convinced. He proceeded to take his coat from the rack.

“Ah, Sora,” Soushi spoke, “Technically, none of us have girlfriends.”

Sora hummed. “True, that.” And still he kept putting on his scarf and gloves, determined to go outside.

“T-Then! I’ll get a boyfriend in no time!” Sora proclaimed right after opening the door.

Just as he turned around to go out, he found another person standing in the way.

A flustered Yaegashi Kensuke stood in front of SOARA’s dorm door, about to knock.

“H-hey guys.”

“Ken-chan! Hi!” Nozomu waved excitedly to the Growth member, ignoring the whole uncomfortable atmosphere.

After a few seconds of silence, Kensuke spoke up. “Ah, Kou has made different kinds of Christmas desserts, and we’d like to invite you to try them as well…”

Kensuke paused, looking down at the flustered Sora in front of him and trying to gather courage.

“B-But! If… if Sora is…” he looked away, then mumbled “looking for a boyfriend…”

 _Oh, so he heard,_ Ren, Soushi, Nozomu and Morihito thought.

“Then, I-I… I want to do it! I volunteer!” his cheeks grew redder and he closed his eyes, unexpectedly shouting.

Sora’s eyes lit up at the proposal, smiling brightly at the blushing mess in front of him.

“Hold it right there,” Soushi spoke, not believing what he just saw.

Ignoring Soushi, Sora jumped and wrapped his arms clumsily around Kensuke. “Ken-kun! I accept!”

Kensuke gave his fresh new boyfriend a warm smile, returning the hug properly.

A collective “Ehhhhh?!” could be heard as well as a facepalm from Soushi.

“S-Sora-senpai,” Ren started, “He’s kind of amazing….”

“Indeed,” Morihito responded, equally shocked.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why do I like adding bonuses instead of just writing them as part of the plot… the thing is I feel like the fic should end in a fluffy note and then add sort of funny stuff? But still sometimes these bonuses get even longer hahahaha sorry about that. Think of them as omakes?
> 
> and why cant i write just purely one ship i cant stop until everyone is paired up hahah so i hoped you enjoyed the little not-so-surprisingly surprise at the end! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> merry (late) christmas and happy new year <3


End file.
